In Loving Memory
by warehouseluver13
Summary: My father will always be Amestris' unsung hero. *Based off of the Brotherhood anime*
**_For all the Maes Hughes fans... this one is for you._**

 ** _-warehouseluver13_**

* * *

Today was the first day of Spring, as well as the anniversary of the Great Battle of Amestris. Everyone was excited for the next couple of days, because two annual festivals were being held this weekend; there was the Renewal Festival, which was to welcome the arrival of Spring, and the Freedom Festival which was held to celebrate the freedom of Amestris, and remember the fallen that bravely gave their lives for the future of their country.

When I was little, I looked forward to the Renewal Festival. Even though I don't remember that much, I do remember the annual father-daughter dance that was held at the end of the event. As I flipped through old photos, I smiled at the pictures from those dances; just me dancing on top of my father's shoes. In one picture, I was wearing a pink princess dress that flowed to the ground, and my brown hair was styled in cute curly pigtails. I seemed busy laughing at something, while my father stared lovingly down at me, as if I was his entire life. I closed the old photo album and hugged the book close to me. Even though I was very young when my father was killed in the line of duty, my father's friends made sure he was never forgotten, or that I never forgot him and all the things he did to drive them crazy; but despite all that, he still managed to earn their friendship in the end. They always reminded me, even today, that my father is Amestris' biggest hero. For without him, the revolution against Fuhrer Bradley would have never been possible.

"Elicia, we have a visitor!" My mom called from the kitchen.

I sighed, and returned the photo album to its secret storage place within my bookshelf, before turning my attention to the mirror that was attached to my dresser. My long brown hair was in a side braid; a style that had become quite popular throughout Amestris this year. I chose to wear a three quarter sleeved grey shirt to compliment my favorite pair of black jeans, and threw on my ivory colored sneakers to tie my outfit together. I dashed out of my room and into the kitchen to see who was visiting.

"Uncle Roy!" I exclaimed, as I tackled him in a hug. I was excited to see that Uncle Roy had swung by for a visit. I mean, being the Fuhrer of Amestris and all is certainly a demanding job, so I don't get to see him as often as I want to; however, don't get it confused with him being an estranged relative. Uncle Roy swings by whenever he is able to, but most of the time his visits are short because he runs on a tight schedule in order to keep Amestris in tip top shape.

"Hello, Elicia! You look so much taller than when I last visited! Are you drinking your milk?" Uncle Roy asked.

I put my hands on my hips, and stood like a superhero. "Yes I am! I do NOT want to end up like little brother!" I joked.

Uncle Roy smiled and laughed. "Of course you don't Elicia! How Edward has grown to be taller than Winry is still a mystery to all of us."

I giggled, but swore I heard 'little brother' yell "I heard that!" all the way from Resembool. I shook my head and smiled at my over productive imagination at work. "You're funny, Uncle Roy! Where's Aunt Riza?"

"She's standing guard outside of the apartment entrance. You know how she is. She still thinks that she has to babysit me even when I swing by for a simple visit."

I laughed once more. "Is it true that you're useless while it's raining?" I asked, suppressing a smile. I loved to tease him about his inability to perform flame alchemy on rainy days.

He looked smug, as if he had a reply for once. "I heard that waterproof fabrics have finally passed testing. It looks like I will finally be useful in the rain after all. But don't tell your Aunt Riza, because I want it to be a surprise. So let's keep it a secret from her." He winked and held out his pinky finger.

"Yup our secret!" I promised and locked pinkies with his. "Can I say hi to Aunt Riza?" I asked.

"Of course, Elicia, but I wanted to address the purpose of my visit," he said.

I tilted my head slightly to the right out of curiosity. "Okay, Uncle Roy."

"Well, you know how there's the annual father-daughter dance tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. _I wonder where this conversation is going._

"Well, your mother has told me that for the past few years you have been refusing to attend the Renewal Festival, and I was wondering why you didn't want to go."

I looked away from him and crossed my arms over my chest. "I think everyone here knows why," I mumbled.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Uncle Roy slowly nodded his head. "I understand Elicia. The day we lost your father was hard on all of us, but I can't imagine the pain that you have had to go through these past few years."

Despite the fact that tears began to swell in my eyes, I fought to keep them there, because I had to be strong for my Uncle Roy. I didn't want to seem like an ungrateful brat in any way. "I don't go to the dance because I can't stand not being there without my dad. It doesn't feel right. I look around at all the other girls my age and there they are laughing, smiling and having a good time with their fathers, while mine gave his life for his country. They wouldn't even have their dads if my daddy didn't try to fight against Fuhrer Bradley!" I explained. I looked up, only to see Uncle Roy mirroring a sad expression similar to my own.

"They might not know the cost of your father's actions, but trust me, we do Elicia. His death made us react faster and search harder for the ones who were going to destroy Amestris." A watery smile crossed his features. "As I stood in front of his gravestone that day, I made a promise to my best friend. I promised that I would take care of his family in any way I could. And you know what? That includes you Elicia."

I gaped at him, finding myself dumbfounded at what he just said. "Really?"

He nodded. "So," he stood up and bowed in prince-like fashion, "Miss Elicia, would you like an escort to the father-daughter dance?"

I quickly recovered, and grinned. "The Fuhrer of Amestris being _my_ escort? I don't know Uncle Roy; I think I'll have to think this over." I playfully studied the ceiling, and pretended to be in deep thought. "Well, if you must know…" I trailed off, before proceeding to catch him off guard, by tackling him in yet another hug, "I ACCEPT!" I yelled.

Uncle Roy smirked, although I couldn't tell if it was from happiness, or the fact that he might be in pain from the force of my hug. "I'm glad you accepted, Elicia."

I smiled in return. "Well, I don't think anyone would have turned down an invitation from the Fuhrer of Amestris, plus I officially have the best escort ever! I love you, Uncle Roy!" I said, as I resumed hugging him.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he whispered.

I pulled back from my hug once again and looked him in the eye, putting on my puppy eyes for full effect. "Can I say hello to Aunt Riza now, Uncle Roy?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course Elicia."

"Yay!" I exclaimed.

Uncle Roy walked to the door and opened it. "After you, Miss Elicia." He gestured.

I smirked. "You know Uncle Roy, if being Fuhrer of Amestris doesn't work out, you would be one great doorman." I immediately sprinted out the door and headed for the stairs, knowing that Uncle Roy would be hot on my tail. _If there's one thing I've learned from Uncle Roy, it's that my father's love for me is infinite; for whenever I am looking up to the cool stars hanging in the night sky, or being kept warm by a blazing fire, my father is always watching out for me, and constantly sending his love all the way from heaven._

* * *

 ** _Please remember to leave a review!_**


End file.
